


They Say He Likes A Good Time (My, oh my)

by WhiteWinds



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alastor is slick, Angel is a little naive, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Neglect, Crushes, Discovering yourself, Family, Happy Ending, Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, Neglect, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Realization, Song fic, Sweet Moments, Young Angel Dust, but he's young, early 1930s, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWinds/pseuds/WhiteWinds
Summary: Angel Dust was a legend in Hell. He was the number one porn star of all hell, the highest paid prostitute, and every demons wet dream. It didn’t matter if they were male or female, every demon wanted a piece of him. They say he had the power of sin of lust. Even for a mortal soul,  he could put both incubus and succubus to shame. They even say he had the power to turn the straightest man gay for him after just one look at Angel’s direction.He was the sin of lust itself.But Angel remembered a time, long ago, when he was still a kid who was none of those things that the other demons say he is. In fact, he remembered one faithful night when he met a handsome, dashing, older man that turned Angel’s whole world upside down in one night, and perhaps made Angel into a gay man himself.------------Or, Angel Dust tells Vaggie a story of how he discovered his own sexuality on his sixteenth birthday.Based off of Camila Cabello’s song, My, oh my
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 464





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm sure when I say I made the mistake of watching the Hazbin Hotel for the very first time that everyone can understand.
> 
> Vivienne Medrano, you are brilliant!
> 
> Anyways. I've been hearing Camila Cabello’s song, My, Oh My on the radio lately that this idea just popped into my head. I think this song really fits Alastor and Angel Dust well.
> 
> I had to break this story up into three parts because it turned out way longer then I meant it to be. I have the whole story finish, I just need to proof read it myself. I'm not great at it and if anyone wants to beta my story please let me know! 
> 
> Please enjoy everyone!

It was a quiet evening at the Happy Hotel, or some may prefer to call it the Hazbin Hotel tonight. No one was around in the main lobby of the hotel, not even Husk, who strangely was not holdup behind the bar counter with his cheap booze in hand. It was completely deserted tonight.

And that was how Vaggie liked it.

Peace and quiet seemed to be a rarity for her these days, especially when she started dating Charlie, where there was never dull moment with her. Don’t get Vaggie wrong. She loves Charlie with all her heart and would protect Charlie and her dreams from anyone that would dare to make her cry. But there were times that Vaggie needed some alone time, which her girlfriend completely understood and respected her wishes to leave Vaggie alone sometimes. A little distance from your partner and respecting their wishes were all keys to a healthy and happy relationship.

Taking advantage of the empty lobby Vaggie had the radio playing while she worked on some paperwork for the hotel. There were still some legal issues with owning the building. The guy they bought it from was a total sleaze bag that didn’t give two shits that Charlie was the Princess of Hell. Vaggie was pretty sure if Charlie’s father, Lucifer, even gave a damn about his own daughter then, would make sure the bastard wouldn’t even try to scam them over the purchase of the hotel. But with Charlie’s determination, and Vaggie’s threat of stabbing the bastard for pulling a fast one on them, they managed just fine. Now they were finally at the end of having legal ownership of the building where it will hopefully be smooth sailing at this point.

“Hmm… He comes alive at midnight… every night…” Vaggie sang along to song on the radio, “… My mama doesn’t’ trust him… My, oh my…”

  
Vaggie can finally unwind from the stress of the day. She found that music always helped calm her nerves.

  
“… A little bit older,” she continued to sang, unable to hear the footsteps coming down the stairs over the radio, “… A bad reputation, hmmm…”

  
“Wha singing there toots?”

  
If Vaggie was alive she would have had a heart attack for being startled so bad. Damn, there goes her peaceful evening now.

  
Growling in annoyance, Vaggie turned and glared up at Angel Dust with a scowl on her face.

“Don’t do that!” she glared hard at him.

But as always Angel Dust just brushes Vaggie’s anger off and took a seat down on the sofa beside her.

“Whach doing?”

  
“It’s none of your business,” she mumbled as she picked up some of the papers she dropped when Angel startled her, “But if you must know I’m working on finalizing the ownership of the hotel before you came and decided to scary me all the way back to the nine circles of Hell!”

  
“Well someone is touchy tonight,” Angel said casually, leaning back on the sofa as he smoothed the skirt of his dress down to be rid of the wrinkles.

  
At this point Vaggie noticed that Angel was dressed up for the evening. But it wasn’t’ Angel’s usual dress up when he goes out on the town. Angel Dust’s usual get ups were a cross between flashy and slutty. Either his clothes showed too little, or covering almost nothing at all. Making it quite the challenge for both Charlie and Vaggie to make Angel change his clothing to more appropriate wear when he went out. But tonight, Angel actually looked… nice!

  
His hair and makeup actually looked classier tonight, and not over the top that he tended to do on his evenings. It focused more on high lighting his natural beauty. His hair was combed back neatly with a red flower pin to the side. His dress was red and black with a long skirt that had frills at the hem and a high slit that reached all the way up to his hip, where Vaggie noticed he wore his nice, and every expensive boots.

  
“You’re all dressed up tonight,” she commented.

  
He smirked, crossing his long legs, “I’ve got a hot date tonight.”

  
She scowled at that.

“It’s not a client,” he told her, knowing what she was thinking, “It’s an actual date. A nice romantic dinner first and then dancing the night away, we’re actually going salsa dancing.”

“Uh-huh,” she didn’t really believe him but she didn’t exactly have proof that he was lying either.

“So what were you singing to earlier?” Angel asked.

  
“Singing?” she muttered to herself, “Oh you mean the song on the radio?”

  
“Yeah, that one? What was it?”

  
She thought for a second, “I think it’s called My, Oh My, from that newish, I think, artist Camila Cabello. It’s actually pretty catchy,” she then noticed that the radio was playing a new song now before she turned the radio off beside her.

  
“Camila Cabello, huh?” Angel mumbled before he reached into his chest fluff and pulled out him Hellphone.

  
Vaggie only half paid attention to Angel as she reorganized her work before being interrupted, hoping that maybe if she stayed quiet and ignored Angel Dust he would go away.

  
The quiet didn’t last long for a scream suddenly came from Angel’s phone and the lyrics came through.

  
“They say he likes a good time, my, oh my… He comes alive at midnight, every night… My mama doesn’t trust him, my, oh my… He’s only here for one thing, so am I!” Angel’s phone blared out.

  
Angel sat there and listened to the song, remaining quiet as it played.

  
Vaggie eyed him for a moment before she returned back to what she was doing.

  
The only sound between them was the song as it continued to play until it ended. That’s when Angel startling Vaggie once more, as he burst out laughing, almost causing her to lose her work again.

  
“Why are you fucking laughing!?” She yelled.

  
Angel laughed for another moment before he caught his breath and answered her, “Sorry,” he giggled, “It’s just this song!”

  
She scowled, “Yeah and?”

  
“This song is basically my sixteenth birthday,” he continued to giggle, with a content smile on his face, “That was the best birthday ever.”

  
“What was so great about it?” she counted to scowl.

  
Angel continued to smile, looking to Vaggie, “It’s the day I started to realize my own sexuality… As well as had my first crush.”

  
Vaggie blinked in surprised, not expecting that answer.

  
“You mean you figured out that-“

  
“I was a fruity gay man? Yep!” he finished for her.

  
“… I didn’t realize I liked other girls until my thirteenth birthday,” said Vaggie, “So how did you figure yours out? From what time era I remember you came from it mustn’t have been easy.”

  
“It wasn’t toots. And I wasn’t my pop’s favorite kid so it didn’t make things any easier,” he said, “It’s actually a pretty good story, if ya wanna hear?”

  
“Not really,” that was a lie, she was a little curious. Angel Dust didn’t really open up about his past to anyone really, not even to Charlie and Vaggie.

  
“Let’s see,” Angel paused for a moment to think, “It started back a week before my sixteenth birthday.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! This chapter was such a pain to edit! But it was worth it.
> 
> Find me on twitter : https://twitter.com/whitewinds2

**May 23, 1932 – New York, Brooklyn**

  
“Anthony! Did you get the table napkins I asked you to get from the dirty tables yet?” A tall slim Italian woman, with a mess bun of gold hair, shouted from the back of the kitchen. 

  
Up front in the dining room, a fifteen year old boy with mess gold hair and freckled face, franticly grabbed the used napkins and threw them in the basket.

“Yeah ma! I put them in the basket you wanted at the bottom of the stairs!” He yelled back as he grabbed the last napkin and threw it in the basket as he rushed to the stairs without alerting his mother.

Anthony Romano or Tony for short, mange to drop the basket off at the foot of the stairs just as his mother emerged from the back of the kitchen. She spotted the basket at the foot of the stairs and frowned at it.

“Has your sister not gotten them on her way up when she was down here?” asked his mother.

“I… I guess not,” he answered.

His mother sighed and shook her head, “I swear that girl sometimes. She can be a ditz.”

“I’m sure Molly didn’t mean to forget it ma. She probably forgot to grab it on her way up when she took some of the tablecloths,” Tony lied so that Molly didn’t get in trouble for Tony’s mess up.

“Either way can you please take those up and start the wash? We need to be ready for the dinner rush,” asked his mother.

“Sure ma,” Tony grabbed the basket and ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time

The Romano family owned a well-known Italian restaurant in the heart of Brooklyn. It was a family friendly place where you can find the best pasta in the city during the day, but at night, unknown to many of their customers, it was the headquarters of the mafia, run by Henry ‘The Barrel Man’ Romano, one of the most feared criminal lords in New York. The Romano family is a third generation of mafia people, founded by Tony’s great grandfather Alejandra ‘The Deed’ Romano. Who emigrated from Italy somewhere in the mid to late 1800s to grow his empire.

Tony and his siblings were the fourth generation and were expected to carry on the family business. Tony’s older brother, Aaron was already being groomed by their father to take his place as the head of the mafia while Tony and Molly worked in the family restaurant with their mother. The Romano’s lived above the restaurant in a nice comfortable apartment that fitted all five of them.

Upstairs, Tony rushed to the wash room to find his twin sister preparing to wash the table clothes.

“Molly! Wait!” Tony rushed in, stopping his sister from starting the wash, “The table napkins need to go in too.”

“Where were they?” Molly asked.

Tony gave her the basket, which she dumped them into the wash.

“I… kind of forgot to gather them earlier.” Tony said bashfully.

Hearing that Molly rolled her eyes, “You are hopeless sometimes.”

“Hey!”

She giggled.

A loud thumping coming up the stairs caught the twins’ attention as they peeked out of the washroom to see a large dark haired man in a blue suit enter the apartment. The man, their father, didn’t spare a glance at the twins as he grumbled and made a beeline to the bedroom, while loosening his tie. Following behind their father was their older brother, Aaron looking just as worn out as their father. Unlike their father, Aaron spared them a glance while making a hand gesture to them to let them know their father was in a mood.

That’s all the twins needed to know as they quickly finished what they needed to do and rush back down stairs to the safety of their mother.

* * *

By five o’clock the dinner rush started here at the Romano’s restaurant and things were a little… slow.

Henry has yet to come down stairs from his nap since he arrived home. Their mother made sure they stayed out of his way and kept them busy down here, even with the lack of customers.

It was a Tuesday and they were always the slowest days for them. No matter what time of the year. It’s also usually Tuesdays that their father holds weekly business meetings in the back much to their mother’s displeasure.

Tony and Molly were in the kitchen with their mother, helping by chopping the vegetables while their mother hand made the paste noodles. A family tradition that has been passed down from generation to generation, a tradition that she also taught to her children, just as her mother taught her.

“Your birthdays are a week from now? Anything you both want?” their mother asked.

“A new dress!” Molly was the first to exclaim, “Preferably blue, and not pink.”

“Isn’t pink your favorite color Molls?” Tony asked. Surprise that his sister didn’t want a pink dress.

“Well, yes it is,” Molly answered, blushing lightly, “But… Michael Mason likes blue.”

“Mikey?” Tony asked, surprised, “From school?”

“Ah, my little girl’s first crush,” their mother cooed.

“Ma!” Molly turned a deep red.

“Sorry, sweetie. It’s just hard to see my babies growing up so fast,” said their mother, “It won’t be long until Anthony will have to start fighting off the girls.”

“Ma! Ew!” he made a face.

“Come on Tony, you still can’t think girls are icky,” Molly teased.

“Molly, don’t pick on your brother,” said their mother, “Some boys are just late bloomers. Sometimes it just takes a curtain girl to catch your fancy.”

“Well, none of the girls do. They aren’t that cute anyway,” that wasn’t exactly true. There were a lot of cute girls at school. Or at least that’s what his friends said. It’s just… none of them really caught his interest.

“Yours will come someday Anthony. Just wait and see,” said their mother.

He wasn’t so sure about that. But for his mother’s sack he kept quiet.

The front door dinged, signaling a customer has entered.

“Can you please get them Anthony,” his mother asked.

“Yeah ma,” he took his apron off, and walked out of the kitchen, grabbing a menu from the bar.

It was easy for Tony to find their new arrival for they were the only one sitting by the windows while everyone else stayed in the center of the room. It was a single man that sat at the table, his back to Tony as he messaged the back of his neck.

“Hello,” Tony came up to greet the man, “Welcome to Romano’s. I will be your waiter tonight, can I start you with…” Tony trailed off as he finally got a good look at the man before him.

It was defiantly a man, a tall slim man that was dressed sharply in a brown and red suit with a matching bowtie. He had short, nicely trim chestnut hair, which seem to highlight his brown eyes that hid behind his glasses. He had lightly tan skin but was nowhere near to be classified as dark but wasn’t pale skin like Tony was. But the man’s most notable trait was his smile.

Over all, the man was handsome.

“Ah, thank you,” the man took the menu from Tony’s hand, which he forgot he was holding, “If it isn’t much to ask, can I get some water please. I’m quite parched for I just arrived here in New York only a few hours ago.”

Tony stood there for another second before he realized the man requested some water.

“Uh, sure. I’ll be right back,” he quickly left and rushed back into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

“Are you okay, Tony?” Molly asked.

“Huh?” he looked up to her.

“Your face,” she pointed, “its red.”

“It is?” he asked, quickly looking at his reflection in a shiny pot and sure enough, he was.

That just makes him turned even redder in embarrassment.

“Are you okay, honey?” their mother asked, noticing Tony’s flushed face..

“I’m fine!” Tony answered before he rushed out of the kitchen with the glass of water in hand.

It took Tony a few moments to calm down enough that he wasn’t red in the face anymore when he returned to the man.

“Here’s your water, sir,” said Tony.

“Ah, thank you,” said the man.

The man took the glass from Tony and took a large sip from his drink, showing that he was truly as parched as he said he was. Tony couldn’t help but notice his Adam’s apple bobbed a little bit as he drink. 

“Now that was refreshing, thank you again my dear,” said the man with a large smile.

“Um,” Tony cleared his throat, fighting down a blush, “You are welcome…. Are you ready to order?”

“Yes, I will have the house special. That looks marvelous,” the man ordered, handing the menu back, still smiling at Tony. 

Something fluttered in Tony’s chest at the sight of that smile, a flutter that he has never felt before, “O-Of course, sir.”

Taking the menu back, Tony all but dashed back into the kitchen to hide from the smiling man.

He gave his mother the order, trying his best to hide how red he was from his mother and sister before he hid behind the safety of the kitchen doors to spy on the man.

“What are you looking at?” Molly came up behind him.

Tony didn’t answer her.

Molly followed his line of sight and spotted the man.

“Oh, he’s cute!” she exclaimed, before being called over by her mother for help.

“Yeah,” Tony mumbled, “he is cute.” 

* * *

That wasn’t the last time Tony saw the man, who he has dubbed as Mr. Smiles, for the man was always smiling every time Tony saw him.

Not much was known about Mr. Smiles. Only that he was from out of town and was saying in New York for quite a bit. And almost every night he came to restaurant for dinner, and it was usually late, nearing midnight. Most of the time he came alone, sometimes he came with other people, co-workers from what Tony gathered. But there was really nothing else to tell about him. And every time he came he was a complete gentleman that always offered Tony a complement here and there, that was actually genuine and not false words. But every time he did so Tony couldn’t help but become flustered at his pretty words and charming smile.

Tony never had someone that was so nice and charming to him before that wasn’t his mother or Molly. Most of the people around him were his father’s goons, and they wouldn’t know manners if it bit them in the ass. Always sneering and laughing at Tony just because he wasn’t built like Aaron, who was bulkier and leaner, with masculine features. It wasn’t his fault that Tony was built more like Molly, feminine, with a slim waist, curvy hips, high cheek bones, plump lips and long eyelashes. Maybe that’s why his father always treated him like dirt and allowed his men to treat him the same. So it was a nice change for Tony for a man, a complete stranger, to treat him so nicely to the point that Tony almost felt a little special. Because so far, Mr. Smiles quickly became Tony’s new favorite customer to the point he couldn’t wait to see the man every night.

Too bad his mother did not like the man.

When his mother went out to serve Mr. Smile’s second night here she didn’t like him one bit. Of course Mr. Smiles never said anything rude or degrading to his mother. In fact, he was a perfect gentleman to not only Tony, but to Molly and his mother too. He never gave anyone trouble and never gave reason that he was seeking it. He just was simply here for their wonderful food and nothing more.

“I don’t know why but I want you two to stay as far away from that man as possible,” their mother told them one night when Mr. Smile’s left with his co-workers.

“Why mama? He seems like such a nice man. He even commented on my new blouse that I made,” said Molly.

“I don’t know why, but there is something there that I can’t put my figure on. I just know that there are red flags going up,” when you are married to the head of the mafia, you pick up a few things. Such as getting a good feel of people, even most members in the mafia can’t read people as well as their mother.

Tony knew that his mother had good reasons to not like Mr. Smiles and possibly being careful. For he was a strange man that came out of nowhere, where no one knew anything about him, and almost walked freely into the den of the mafia.

But still. Every time that Tony looked at Mr. Smiles, watching him smile so freely and looking at the world go by from his table. Tony couldn’t help but feel something strange in his chest. 

* * *

It was Tony and Molly’s sixteenth birthday today and it… wasn’t exactly how Tony imagined it would be.

Their mother cooked a nice big breakfast that morning, all of Tony and Molly’s favorites. With their father working late last night it was only them this morning, along with Aaron who actually made an effort to come out to wish his younger siblings a happy birthday. He gave them small little gifts that weren’t very much but they both appreciate the thought their brother put into it, while their mother told them they will receive their gifts later.

Despite it being their birthday, they still had to work. After breakfast was cleaned up, all four of them head downstairs to the restaurant to start the day.

I wasn’t very often that Aaron helped them out in the restaurant. Always off with their father, being his right hand man, only doing god knows what. So it was nice to have all three of the Romano children together, helping in the kitchen. It was a sight that always put a smile on their mother’s face.

Their father didn’t wake until about 1pm or so, coming downstairs in a grumpy mood, cursing with each step with a scowl on his face. Not a good sign.

“Where’s the damn coffee upstairs. I can’t fucking think with this shitty headache,” he cursed.

Yeah, it defiantly wasn’t a good sign.

“I know where it is pops. I’ll get a pot started for you,” said Aaron, dropping what he was doing to rush upstairs to start the said pot.  
Henry’s response was a grumble as he took a seat at the bar, cradling his head.

“Honey,” their mother approached their father carefully, “Is there anything you want to say to Anthony and Molly?”

“Huh?” was his only response, scowl still in place.

She frowned, “Your children’s sixteenth birthday.”

He blinked, unfazed by the news, “Oh, that’s today.”

Their mother’s frown deepens.

Henry ignored his wife and turned to the twins, working behind the bar.

“It’s okay, daddy. We know you are a very busy man. We didn’t expect you to remember,” Molly said sweetly.

“Yeah, pops. It’s okay,” added Tony.

Henry ignored Tony all together and focused on Molly, “Sorry I forgot princess, happy birthday.”

His wife coughed into her fist, catching Henry’s attention as she gestured to Tony.

He frowned and looked to Tony with a bit of a glare, “Happy birthday to you too,” he grumbled.

Knowing his pops that was all Tony was going to get out of him. And there was nothing his mother could do to push for more. But Tony is willing to take what he can get from his father.

“Don’t forget we are closing up early and going out tonight for their birthday dinner,” she reminded Henry as he stood up and walked pass her.

“Yeah, yeah,” was Henry’s only reply as he made his way upstairs to see if Aaron finished with his coffee yet.

“We’re closing early?” Tony asked his mother once their father was gone.

“Of course,” his mother answered, “You didn’t expect me to have you two working on your birthday, did you?”

“Well, no-“

“Then that’s that. We will be closing up by four o’clock so be ready to leave in an hour from then. We have reservations to Brooklyn’s finniest steakhouse tonight.”

“Oh, that sounds great mama!” said Molly.

“Yeah,” Tony frown when his mother wasn’t looking, sadden that he wouldn’t see Mr. Smile’s tonight.

By four o’clock, they closed the place up and headed upstairs to get ready.

Molly was excited to go out on their big day to one of the nicest places in Brooklyn, wearing her birthday present that their mother gifted her, a beautiful pale blue dress that made her cheeks look so rosy, while Tony was gifted a brand new gray suit with a black tie. He could tell his father picked this out for him by the lack of color and flare. The suit was nice and all but it wasn’t something that Tony really wanted. In a way he actually kind of hated it. It was so boring and bland; it was just depressing really while Molly’s dress was the complete opposite. Hers was flashy and full of life. And every time she twirled in it. It was like the whole world stopped to look at her. That was something that Tony wanted. Something that was a flashy colorful that made the world look at him when he made a twirl.

The whole family piled into the car that was driven by one of his father’s goons, and another in the passage seat, as they were driven to their destination. 

The steakhouse they went to wasn’t too far from their home, fifteen minutes by car and thirty minutes on foot. The joint was owned by some business associates of Henry’s, mafia associates, which is how said associate mange to afford actual decent food during these hard times, as well as booze if you paid the right price. 

They were greeted by Mr. Johnson, the owner of the joint and Henry’s business partner. Tony didn’t know Mr. Johnson really, only catching glimpses of him sometimes when he came to their place in the back for business meets. He was an older man with a bit of a bad limp when he walked, an old injury from a bad deal that went down, with the same attitude that sadly matches his father. 

Their birthday dinner was… okay. Other than their family, the rest of the table was filled with mostly Henry’s business partners and a very few trusted members of the mafia. Other than one of Molly’s friends, a daughter to one of the business partners, the dinner felt like it was a business dinner then their birthday dinner. And honestly, Tony wasn’t fawn of steak at all. Food was okay and all but it wasn’t what he wanted. He would have rather stayed at home and have some of his mother’s home cook food instead for their birthday dinner.

Giggling came from across the table, Tony watched as Molly and her friend chatted and giggled into their napkins. At least his sister was happy. 

Looking beside Molly, his mother was chatting to a woman beside her, just as in a good mood as Molly was in. In fact, everyone at the table seemed to be enjoyed themselves, other than Tony.

Dessert finally came out and Mr. Johnson was kind enough, or sucking up to their father, to bring out a nice cake for Tony and Molly. Together, they made a wish and flew out the candles until the last one went out and everyone clapped for them. The cake was as good as it looked, something Tony was actually beginning to enjoying for the first time tonight.

“The girls and I are going to do a little shopping with Molly downtown for bit,” his mother suddenly announced, “Henry, you should take Anthony out to one of the gentlemen’s clubs with you. He would enjoy that.”

Well, so much for any hope tonight.

From the corner of his eye, Tony could see a scowl forming on Henry’s face at his wife suggestion. But before either Henry, or Tony could say anything, Molly, his mother, and the other women at the table stood up and left the men behind as they made their way out, leaving Tony alone with his father, brother, and his father’s men.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the table for a few moments, some small chattering over Tony’s head before Henry suddenly stood up from his chair while everyone followed. Tony was the last one up from his seat. Henry ignored him as his coat was fetched for him as he spoke with his business partners. He ignored his sons, who stood on the side as they wait for their coats well. Tony received his coat from one of the ushers and moved to stand by Aaron, putting his coat on after he received his.

“Billy!” Henry called for one of his men that have been standing silently in the shadows during the whole dinner, “Take Anthony home and rejoin us downtown.”

“Yes sir,” the man answered.

“But pops-“ Anthony began but was cut by Henry.

“Listen you little shit. Just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean I have to do anything. Your mother must be high if thinks that changes anything!”  
Anthony cowered back from Henry as his old man stared at him like he was scum at the bottom of his shoe.

“Billy,” Henry ordered.

“Got it boss.”

Before Anthony knew it, the goon known as Billy, grabbed his upper arm and dragged him out of the private room they were in. Anthony looked to Aaron, hoping that his brother would step up for him against their father. But his brother didn’t meet his eyes, standing their silently as Anthony was dragged out to the waiting car.

The drive home was quiet, as well as lonely. His father’s goons didn’t speak to him once since he was shoved into the car, let alone acknowledge his existence. The car ride felt like it took forever when they finally came down to his street and pulled to a stop at the closed restaurant. Signing, Anthony opened the door and crawled out. As soon as he shut the door, the car immediately pulled out and continued down the street until it disappeared down another.

Well this turned out to be some birthday. He got an ugly ass suit for a present, a dinner he didn’t really like, his sister and mother ditching him for a last minute girls’ night out with friends, and a father that dumped him on his ass at the first chance he had, leaving him completely alone on the empty streets of Brooklyn.

So instead of going inside of the safety of his home, he chooses to sit on the curb.

Why was this his life? Why did he have to be born in a mafia family? Why did he have to disappoint his father? Why did he have to look so girly? Why couldn’t he be more masculine like Aaron? Why does his mother only try half the time to push things for him? Why can’t he just… just…

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks before he knew it. He made a move to quickly wipe them away before anyone sees him until he realized that, oh, that’s right, he’s already alone.

 _‘Happy birthday to me…’_ Tony hugged his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, ignoring the world around him as he wallowed in his own self-pity.

He didn’t know how long he sat there, maybe minutes or even hours. Either way Tony didn’t care about anything right now. He could hear the few people that were out this late of an hour, walking by him, not bothering to stop to see if he was alright, typical city people. Despite it being the end of spring, Tony could feel the cold of the night start rolling in, making him shiver even with a coat on. Perhaps it wasn’t so much the coldness of the night but of the loneliness. 

He heard another person walking towards him, expecting them to walk by him like everyone else. But instead, they stopped right beside him.

“What are doing out here this late by yourself, my dear?”

That startled Tony. He wasn’t expecting anyone to actually stop to talk to him. But what really startled him was that voice. The one he started to hear in his dreams the last two nights. Looking up from his knees, Tony looked to the smiling man that’s been visiting his family’s restaurant for the last week.

Mr. Smiles.

Tony could only stare up at the man in shock, not expecting to see him at all tonight. Let alone finding him of all people.

Mr. Smiles’ smile did not waiver at all but Tony could see his eyes narrow at his face.

“Have you by chance been crying, my dear?” Mr. Smiles asked.

_‘Shit!’_

The one time he was sure no was going to see him cry, and of course the one person he rather not see him, of course finds him.

“No,” Tony whipped his face with the sleeve of his jacket, “You’re just seeing things old man.”  
Mr. Smiles didn’t react to Tony’s harsh treatment, which Tony was grateful, he didn’t want to chase the man away; instead Mr. Smiles moved to sit down beside Tony on the curb.

“When you feel ready to talk, I’ll be happy to listen. But for now I can do the talking for the both of us if you would like,” he offered.

Tony didn’t reply.

Mr. Smiles crossed his legs, placing his hands on his top knee, glancing at the closed restaurant behind them, “Did I even mention to you why I’ve been coming to your family’s place every night for a week?” he asked.

“Not really,” Tony answered honestly.

“Where I’m from, we don’t have the option of Italian food. Our food supply is pretty limited of ingredients so we have to get creative with the same foods over and over. Of course we come up with some spectacular dishes. My mother even taught me a few when I was your age! But I’m getting off track here. We don’t really have any pasta dishes or the spices used in Italian dishes. So coming up here, where there is a large selection of foods, it’s a nice charger. And I’ve really grown fawn of Italian food during my stay that I’ve wanted to try ever pasta dish that I can have before I to leave. And so far I have not been disappointed,” Mr. Smiles laughed.

Tony smiles a little bit. He didn’t know why but hearing that Mr. Smiles likes his family’s food so much that he’s been coming to eat here every night, made something in his chest flutter a little.

“Of course, a few of my colleagues say I should try other Italian places. Claiming that their food is better than here,” he said.

Tony scowled at that, “Then they obviously don’t know what good food is. Their taste buds must have died over time from the junk I’m sure they’ve eaten,” his mother’s cooking was the best in all of Brooklyn. There is no other Italian place that can match his mother’s food.  
Mr. Smiles laughed, “Indeed. I highly doubt their food has much love and care that this lovely establishment has in their food. I can always tell when a mother’s love is put into her cooking.”

“One of ma’s secrets is that she makes fresh handmade paste every morning,” said Tony, “She’s been teaching my sister and I how to make paste recently.”

“To make things as fresh as possible, that’s a good key ingredient to follow with any form of cooking.”

“Sorry we’re not open for you tonight,” said Tony, feeling embarrass for some reason, “Ma wanted to make sure we had a nice birthday dinner tonight.”

“It’s your birthday, today?”

 _‘_ _Shit,’_ Tony cursed in his head again. He didn’t mean to let that slip out.

No point in hiding it now, “Yeah, it’s mine, as well as my sister’s, sixteenth birthday. We went out to this fancy joint that our parents took us to. I was boring as shit though. And to make things worse ma and Molly took off after dinner, leaving me with pops, which who dumped me on my ass, the first chance he got. And, well… here we are!”

“Well my dear that simply won’t do!” Mr. Smiles declared.

“Huh?” Tony looked up to Mr. Smiles with a startled expression as the man stood up.

_**They say he likes a good time, (My Oh My)** _

“Your birthday celebration of course,” said Mr. Smiles as if it was the most obvious answer in the world, “It’s not every day you turn sixteen. It’s the first passage of becoming a man. We need a proper celebration to do so!”

Alright, Tony must be hallucinating now. Mr. Smiles is defiantly something his tried pathetic mind came up with at the lowest point of his life.

“You’re joking, right?” Tony asked in disbelief.

_**He comes alive at midnight (Every night)** _

Mr. Smiles laughed, “My dear, I never joke about things when I’m serious about.” 

Somehow, the way he said it sent a warm feeling down his spine. Just the way he purred at the end of his sentence just did something to Tony.

Did this man really want to treat him on his birthday?

Did he want him to do so?

_**My mama doesn’t trust him (My oh my)** _

His mother would not approve of this. She didn’t like Mr. Smiles the moment he entered their place. She even made it very clear to him and Molly to stay clear of him outside of the restaurant. And like a good son he always heeded her warnings because she was a good judge of character, always keeping her babies safe.

But she’s also the one that dumped him on his birthday, leaving him with his father, which she knew perfectly well that his father will turn around and dump him. He loved his mother, really he did. But as good as she is a judge of character that she was, she was a poor judge of their father’s character.

She believed that if she kept pushing that her husband would change his mind one day and accept Tony who he was and treat him the same as his other children. 

_**He’s only here for one thing, but …** _

Looking up to Mr. Smiles face, Tony could see that the man really meant it. He wanted Tony to enjoy what was the rest of his birthday then spending it alone. 

Looking down at his offered hand to Tony, it made it even more tempting to accept.

But could he really? Could he just accept this total stranger, and run off to god knows where in the middle of the night? It seemed like a bad idea. No, it was a bad idea. He didn’t know anything about this man, or where he’s from, why he is here, or even his own name!

But looking at that handsome face, smiling at him, made the tingling feeling in his chest stronger as all his worries vanished.

_**(So am I)**_  


* * *

They took a cable car to get all the way to the other side of Brooklyn. Far enough way for Tony to knew that none of his father’s goons would see him out with a complete stranger. That was the last thing he needed. He wasn’t sure where Mr. Smiles was taking them. Really, he probably should be more worried that he doesn’t know where they are. But honestly, Tony didn’t give a fuck about anything tonight and threw caution to the wind. And if something where to happen tonight, well that was future Tony’s problem.

They rode the car for about twenty-five minutes, not a word was exchanged between them since they sat down. For the first ten minutes of that ride Tony debated to try to get a conversation going between them instead of this weird silence. But thought against it and figured it was for the best to be quiet for now. The silence only ended when Mr. Smiles stood from his seat and informed Tony that this was their stop.

Together, they hopped off the moving car and quickly rushed to the sidewalk while dodging cars. Despite being late at night this was still Brooklyn after all, a city that truly never sleeps.

This part of the city Tony has never visited before. Nor has he visited this far in Brooklyn without his parents. But Mr. Smiles seemed like he knew where they were and continued down the sidewalk with a purpose in his stride.

They walked a few more blocks down until they came to a bookstore that looked closed for the day. But Mr. Smiles opened the door to the store and stepped aside to allow Tony in first. He hesitated for a moment, starting too wonderful if this really was a good idea before stepping inside with Mr.

Smiles behind him. The store was quiet, as well as dark, with only a single light on over the front desk where an elderly woman sat, reading a book.

“Evening madam,” Mr. Smiles greeted the woman.

The old woman looked up to him, sparing a glance at Tony, before smiling at Mr. Smiles.

“How may I help you gentlemen?” she asked.

“I was wondering if you possible have The Great Gatsby books?” he asked.

Suddenly the old woman pushed her book aside and sat up straighter, “First print or second print edition?”

“First.”

“Collector?”

“Yes, but only if it’s sealed new.”

The older woman smiled and nodded to Mr. Smiles before she stood up from her seat. 

Tony watched her move from the desk to a large bookcase. She reached up to the second row and began to pull a book down but stopped halfway.

That’s when Tony heard a contraption behind the desk, and the wall opened up. As soon as it opened they heard loud music playing and people laughing.

Mr. Smiles gestured to Tony to follow him into the open wall where the commotion was. Tony quickly followed Mr. Smiles inside, looking behind him to see the wall close up behind him, before moved down a little hall with the man before they entered a large hidden place. That’s when Tony realized where they were. They were in a Speakeasy.

_**Yeah, a little bit older, a black leather jacket** _

“This way, my dear,” Mr. Smiles steered them to an empty both in the corner.

They seated themselves in the booth and place their coats on the empty seats as they made themselves comfortable.

Mr. Smiles picked up the slightly damage menu and looked at their drink selection. 

“So…” Tony started to break the ice, “How did you find this place.”

“On one of my days off from work one of my colleagues brought me here one evening for a couple drinks to help loosen the nerves. I thought it was a lovely place so I figured this would be a good place to visit. That and the band is quite talented as well,” he answered. 

“Funny you brought an underage kid to a Speakeasy,” Tony smirked.

Mr. Smiles laughed, “My dear Anthony, you being underage is the least of their worries here.”

“How do you know my name?” Tony asked a little surprise.

“Well,” Mr. Smiles lowered the menu for Tony to see his smile form into a teasing one, “It helps that the one in the kitchen, your mother I’m assuming, calls for you to come in the back every single night. That’s a bit of a clue.”

Tony actually looked embarrassed by that, “Yeah, ma can be loud.”

“Now what would you like to drink? It’s on me tonight,” Mr. Smiles offered.

Tony shrugged, “Don’t know. I’m underage, my ma would kill if I tried, my brother doesn’t think of offering any to me, and my pops never bothers me with anything.”

“Ah, this will be your first drink then?”

“I guess so.”

“Then how does whiskey sound then? It’s one of my personal favorites. But it is quite strong if you don’t think you can handle it.”

Not one to back down from a challenge, Tony leans forward, placing his elbows on the table to rest his chin on his folded hands, “I can take whatever you can give me,” he purred.

Did he just do what he thought he just did?

“Whiskey it is then. I will be back with our drinks,” Mr. Smile declared and left the table.

Tony watched Mr. Smiles disappear into the crowd of people around the bar, still barely making him out in the mess of bodies. With him gone in the meantime this gave Tony a good moment to figure out what just happened.

 _‘Did I… Did I just flirt? With another man!?’_ Tony’s thought to himself with a startled realization, _‘And… I think I liked it?’_

The answer surprisingly was… yes? At least he thinks so.

Thinking back on it, this wasn’t actually the first time he may have flirted with another man. He remembered one incident back in school about a year ago, a new kid that transferred from Queens or something, in the middle of the school year. Tony remembered that the kid was actually not to bad looking, kind of cute. The girls in the class agreed with him as he remembered he would over hear them gossiping about the new kid during the first week he was there. Anyways, he and Tony got along pretty good and were on some level of friendship. But thinking back on some of those moments when it was just the two of them, alone, he remembered there got to be a point they were almost flirted. No, it was definitely flirting, he was sure. And the strange thing about that whole thing, Tony was sure the kid was flirting back with him.

Perhaps, maybe he could be… 

_‘Hell no!’_ he shook that thought away, _‘Pops would be furious, and ma wouldn’t be much better.’_

_**A bad reputation, insatiable habits** _

“Here we are,” Mr. Smiles returned with their drinks, placing Tony’s in front of him, “Some of the finest whiskey they have to offer. Or so they have told me.”

Tony looked at the dark color whiskey in the glass curiously. He looked up to Mr. Smiles to see the man toss back his drink and place the empty glass on the table.

“I’ve had better, but it’s still satisfying,” he commented.

“Do you always drink like that?” Tony asked.

“Not really. Some drinks I do like to savor for certain occasions. But I do like a nice hard drink from time to time. And whiskey is always a favorite. Though I must admit that I have been making a habit of tossing them back of late,” Mr. Smiles chuckled to himself. 

“So I’ll take that as a yes,” said Tony.

Mr. Smiles shrugged with a smile.

Tony looked down at his glass, swirling the bronze drink.

“I could always get something a little more on the light side for you, if you want. Or maybe something sweeter,” offered Mr. Smiles.

He knew that the older man was trying to be nice to Tony but it almost sounded like he knew Tony couldn’t handle something like whiskey and needed something easy to drink. Something like a woman’s drink, where it wasn’t so strong and a little more on the fruity side, nothing a man would drink. 

Taking his drink in hand, Tony tossed his drink back in one go, and placed the empty glass down with a thug.

That was a mistake.

Tony broke out into a fit of coughs from the burning effect of the whiskey down his threat.

Mr. Smiles laughed at Tony’s misfortune, as if he knew the boy would do something stupid like that. The bastard was probably enjoying his misery.

“Sh-“ cough, “Shut up,” said Tony.

“Sorry my dear,” He knew that the man really wasn’t sorry.

“I don’t think I’ll be drinking whiskey for a while,” confess Tony.

“Perhaps whiskey may have not been the best first drink for you after. Perhaps you really should try something a little more on the sweeter side,” said Mr. Smiles.

“I don’t need a girly drink. I’m a man, goddamn it,” grumbled Tony.

“There’s nothing wrong in trying sweet things especially if you are not use to drinking. I know a few chaps back home that would prefer something sweeter then hard liquor. Sometimes I even like something that is a little on the lighter side with a sweeter texture. It will not make you any less than a man, Anthony. If it makes you feel better, I will get something a little on the sweeter side for myself as well,” Mr. Smiles offered.

His first reaction was to tell him no, that he didn’t need some girly drink. He wasn’t a girl! He was a man! And had to be manly! At least… that’s what his father keeps telling him but when he looked at Mr. Smiles’ smiling face. It was considerate; he was really try to make Tony comfortable where he was and not judging him in any way, shape, or form.

He sighed, and smiled back, “Alright, you seem to be the expert here. So I’ll let you pick something for me to try.”

“Splendid! I think I know what to get you,” Mr. Smiles’ rose from the table once more to head back to the bar.

While Mr. Smiles was gone Tony noticed that the band was coming out on the small stage in the corner, unpacking their instruments. They played a few little cords, not in tune with each other to form a song, but just to warm up.

“Alright, try this,” Mr. Smiles returned and placed Tony’s drink in front of him as he took his seat, “Ah! Wonderful, the band is getting ready! When I was here last time they were spectacular! I was hoping they would play again tonight.”

“What do they play?” Tony asked.

“A little ragtime but mostly jazz.”

“I like jazz.”

“Ah! Then you would love it down in New Orleans. It’s the birthplace of jazz music. They play jazz on every street corner, day and night,” Mr. Smiles said happily.

“You’ve been there?”

“I was born there, my dear. Actually, I was born in the bayou really.”

Tony chuckled, “So you are a southern boy then. Funny, you don’t sound it.”

Mr. Smiles’ smile morphed into a grin, “How’s dis den, Cher?” 

Tony stared in shocked.

The look on Tony’s face only made Mr. Smiles grin bigger.

_**He was onto me, one look and I couldn’t breathe, yeah** _

That familiar tightening feeling in Tony’s chest returned but grew ten times more. For a minute, Tony couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move, all he could do was just stared at the man. Dear god, what was this man doing to him.

Jazz music filled the air, breaking whatever spell fell over them as they turned their attention to the band on stage. Girls started to drag their partners out on to the dance floor, and started dancing to the beat of the music.

“I normal don’t let my natural accent out very often,” Mr. Smiles used his normal voice, “It’s hard for people to understand, and it’s not agreeable with my work.”

“I like your accent. I think it makes you sound sexy,” as soon as the words escaped him, Tony realized his mistake and covered his mouth. Did he really say that out loud?

But Mr. Smiles just laughed and waved off his comment, “Try your drink and tell me what you think.”  
Tony almost forgot about the drink in front of him, “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Of course he wasn’t going to tell him.

Grasping the drink in his hand Tony carefully brought it up to his lips and took a small sip this time. Instead of expecting the hard liquor, he was greeted with the taste of pineapple. Surprised by this unexpected twist, he took another sip and could barely make out the hint of lime juice hiding under the pineapple flavor.

“This is good,” said Tony, “What is it?”

“It’s called the Princess Kaiulani. It’s a tiki drink. It’s quite a pleasant drink with a nice dry element to it. It’s also named after the late princess of Hawaii. I personally like this drink when I want something a little sweet but dry,” explained Mr. Smiles.

“Well, it’s a better success then the whiskey,” he took another sip of it.

“So happy to be of services then,” Mr. Smiles joked and he took a sip of his own drink.

For the next several minutes they chatted and sipped their drinks as the music played on. They talked about books, music, and cooking, but never anything personal that would reveal to much about their lives, which Tony was grateful for it. For the first time tonight Tony was really starting to enjoy himself and was, just for a moment, forgot about his family and how they would react if only they knew where he was.

Two young women came up to their table with flirtatious smiles on their faces.

“Do you two gents mind dancing with us?” asked the cute red head, her friend giggling beside her.

Mr. Smiles was the one to answer before Tony could.

“Of course, how can we turn down an offer from two fine ladies,” said Mr. Smiles, standing up.

The girls giggled.

“Madam, shall we?” Mr. Smiles wrapped his arm around the red head’s arm and led her to the dance floor.

The other girl, a brunette, looked to Tony with a smile, “You ready to go, big boy,” she flirted and winked.

Tony has seen girls like this one flirt with his brother and some of his father’s goons. And every time he’s seen them all bashful and flirt right back at the girls. Some were more slick then others. And Aaron wasn’t one of them.

But right now, Tony felt nothing while the girl in front of him was flirting with him.

“Uh, sure,” he stood up, “I’ve got to warn you. I don’t dance a whole lot.”

“That’s alright, sugar. I can teach you the basics,” said the girl as she led Tony to the floor.

The first dance there was a lot of trial and error on Tony’s part. He didn’t know where to put his feet during the whole song and accidently stepped on the girl’s feet twice. Luckily she was actually being pretty nice to him about it, clearly seeing that he was a little out of place here. But after the second song he got it and finally was able to really enjoy himself on the dance floor. Every so often he would glance over to Mr. Smiles’ direction to see him dancing with his partner, flawless. 

Watching them dance together, Tony wished he was dancing with the man instead of the girl.

* * *

I on the cable car ride home Tony needed a little help to jump off the moving car. He had a nice little pleasant buzz going. 

  
After having his second Princess Kaiulani for the night, Mr. Smiles had to cut him off. As much as Tony wanted to try different things at the Speakeasy it was probably for the best to quit while he could. He didn’t need his parents knowing he was out all night, with a stranger at a Speakeasy, and came home drunk. Heck, they probably would have stayed longer if they could. But they needed to be home by three o’clock. His father usually came home at four in the morning when he visited his clubs with Aaron. And his mother assumed that he was still out late with his father. 

Mr. Smiles had to catch him a bit when he jumped off the moving car. Preventing him from landing face first in the road, instead he landed face first in the man’s chest. And to Tony’s pleasant surprise, the man was much stronger then he looked.

“Careful,” said Mr. Smiles, “Don’t want you to get hurt on my watch. I prefer you do it at home when it’s not my fault.”

Tony giggled.

“Perhaps giving you a third drink for the night was a mistake,” Mr. Smiles chuckled, leading them to the sidewalk.

“Na, I’m fine,” said Tony, still clinging to Mr. Smiles.

“Uh-huh,” the man didn’t look convinced but made no move to let Tony go.

Tony allowed the man to lead him down the sidewalk, taking advantage of getting a closer look at the man’s face. He was indeed handsome, possibly in his early thirties. Which Tony thought was a pretty good feat since most guys he’s seen that are in their thirties were not the best lookers. But those men are usually his father’s goons so they didn’t really count since most of them looked like ass.

His skin looked so soft and perfect that Tony wanted to reach up and run his fingers down his cheek, down to his plump kissable lips.

_**I said, if he kissed me, I might let it happen** _

“I totally let you kiss me,” Tony mumbled, not realizing he actually said that a little louder then he meant to when Mr. Smile froze mid step. Looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

Realizing his mistake right away, Tony’s eyes widen and pushed himself away, “Fuck! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for it to come out like that! I-“  
Mr. Smiles laughed, waving a hand at him, “It’s alright dear Anthony. It’s merely the booze talking. I know you don’t really mean it. Sadly, it’s not the first time someone has said that me before.”

“Oh,” why was he disappointed by that, “That’s a relief,” right?

“Come on. Let’s get you home,” Mr. Smiles place his hand on Tony’s lower back and pushed him forward.

Tony let the man steer the way again, completely content with feeling the man’s touch on his body.

They didn’t speak since they got off the cable car, Tony too embarrassed that he may say something that he will regret, again. But it was a nice silence and not like the awkward silence they had on their first cable car to the Speakeasy. This silence Tony really enjoyed as they strolled down the streets of Brooklyn. Tony quickly recognized the street names and knew they were close to home. They were making good time for they will be there in less than fifteen minutes.

Something pink caught the corner of Tony’s eye as he stopped suddenly, catching Mr. Smiles by surprise.

“Is something wrong?” Mr. Smile asked.

Instead of answering, Tony focused on window display in front of him. 

It was a clothing shop, a new shop that just recently opened about a month or so ago. The shop specialized in woman’s clothing only. Sitting in the window display were two manikins wearing the newest line of evening coats. Since it’s the summer time they weren’t really meant to be worn in the winter where the weather was cold and bitter, but in the later spring and early summer where the coats are a lighter materiel but still kept you warm in cooler evenings. 

Out of the two coats in the window, there was one that caught his eye.

It was a nice pink color coat with a log hem that reached the knees. The colar of the coat was lined with white fluffy fur that looked so soft that it made you want to rub your cheek against it. 

This coat was perfect.

“Do you like that coat?” Mr. Smile’s suddenly asked, startling Tony. He almost forgot the other man was there.

_**I swear on my life that I’ve been a good girl** _

“What!? O-Of course not! I was just… thinking it would look nice for my sister! That’s all!” His face was burning red.

But Mr. Smiles didn’t look convinced for his smile never wavered. Instead, the man simply looked at the coat in the window.

“It’s a nice coat. Looks well made too,” he commented, “Possibly expensive to I imagine.”

Looking down at the bottom of the manikin’s feet Tony saw the sign and cringe at the price tag. Yeah, there was no way he could afford it. Especially since he doesn’t make money working in the family restaurant and his father would never give a penny of his own money to his own son.

“You know,” Mr. Smiles began, looking to Tony, “There is nothing wrong with wanting a coat like that.”

He wasn’t expecting that, “Are you nuts?”

“Everyone is entitled to their own options, and taste in life, my dear. Who really has the right to have others tell us what we can and cannot do? Personally I don’t see why you can’t have a coat you like if it brings you joy in life,” said Mr. Smiles, “Who says you have to do what others tell you. And who cares of what they want. It’s your life to live, not theirs.”

It was his life. And it was his as he wished to live it. Not anybody’s, not his father, not mother’s, not his siblings, or anyone’s! It was his.

_**Tonight, I don’t wanna be her** _

“Anthony!?”

  
His name came from across the street, behind Tony and Mr. Smiles. Tony turned around in time to see a burly man, with a little unsteady sway in his step, marched across the street to them. Upon closer inspection, to Tony’s complete horror, he recognized the man. It was one his father’s most trusted goons, the right hand man to his right hand man, Andy. He specialized in strangling his victims, a handy trick when you’re in the mafia

Why was Andy out here at this hour? Why wasn’t he at the club with his father!? 

Unless… Shit! How could Tony forget!?

His father always had a patrol around the neighborhood. To keep an eye on his home and family to make sure no rivals try to get at them when he wasn’t around. Tony was so willing to leave with Mr. Smiles earlier when he felt like he was at his lowest that he forgot about the patrols. And tonight, Andy was on shift. And sadly, he didn’t care much for Tony either.

“The hell are you doing out here you little piece of shit,” he hissed down at Tony, ignoring Mr. Smiles beside him.

“Look Andy I can explain. You-“

“Cut the carp,” unintelligent grumble, “little… little fuck,” Andy’s voice became a little unsteady towards the end. In fact Tony can hear the faint slur in his voice. If Tony didn’t know any better. He would say that Andy was a little drunk.

“Have you been drinking?” Tony asked curiously. His father would have a field day if he learned that his men on patrol have been drinking.

Andy glared at him, “It none of your business,” he slurred at the end.

Tony smirked at this, “I wonder what my pops would say if I told him that you were tossing them on the job.”

That was the wrong thing to say.

Andy’s face twisted into anger as he grabbed Tony’s neck in a tight grip, terrifying Tony as he quickly learned he was going to see Andy’s work first hand.

“Now, now,” Mr. Smiles stepped in and grabbed Andy’s hand off of Tony, with surprising force, “Let’s calm down and talk about this like gentlemen here. No need for violence.”

“Who the hell are you?” Andy finally noticed the other man with them.

“T-This,” Tony coughed, rubbing his throat, “Is Mr. Smiles,” he quickly answered before Mr. Smiles could answer. As much as Tony would have loved to know the man’s real name he didn’t want to put him in danger once mafia knew who he was.

Mr. Smiles gave Tony a brief glance before Andy brought his attention back to him. 

“Mind your own damn business…. The kid…,” more unintelligible grumbling from Andy, “… home.”

He made another attempt to grab Tony but Mr. Smiles prevented him.

“I am taking the lad home as we speak. You do not need to go out of your way when I’m already doing so,” Mr. Smiles declared with a grin on his face.

But despite his smiling face, his tone of voice was firm.

But Andy just scowled at Mr. Smiles, angry that the smiling freak wasn’t back off.

“I don’t have time to deal with shit like you, so fuck off,” Andy grabbed the front of Mr. Smile’s shirt, and hauled him forward, “or you’ll fucking regret it.”

That was a huge mistake. Not on Mr. Smiles part but on Andy’s.

Mr. Smiles froze in the man’s grasp, not out of fear. Oh no, it was out of shock of the sudden touch on his person. Mr. Smiles slowly looked down at the hand as if the thing horribly offended him.

On the side, Tony could only watch it horror at what was happening. He knew that Andy would beat Mr. Smiles to a bloody pulp in the next two seconds, even if the man did as he was told now and fuck off. Tony couldn’t bear the thought that it would be his fault that Mr. Smiles would get hurt because of him. Tony was ready to jump on Andy to let Mr. Smiles go when something happened when he caught Mr. Smiles’ expression.

_**My, my, my, my, my oh my** _

Mr. Smiles looked slowly up to Andy with that same grin on his face. But that grin seemed to slowly grow into an unnatural grin as something dark flashed through his eyes. As if something sinister was lurking underneath the surface.

For the first time that night, Tony suddenly grew very uneasy around the man that he took a small step back from him.

Andy stared at Mr. Smiles with a bit of a pale face as he watched the same transformation of the man that Tony wittiness. 

“I will only say this once,” Mr. Smiles grabbed Andy’s wrist with a firm grip and caused him to let Mr. Smiles go with easy, “Allow me to take the boy home,” suddenly with a twist of his hand, Mr. Smiles bend Andy’s wrist into an unnatural position that Tony heard Andy’s wrist snap, causing the man to cry out in pain, “It’s no trouble on my part.” 

**_My mama doesn’t trust you, baby_ **

Andy stumbled down to the ground, backing away from Mr. Smile, cradling his broken wrist to his chest, staring up at the man with fear. Something that Tony would have never expected to see from someone like Andy. 

“Now,” Mr. Smiles fixed his bowtie, shooting Andy another terrifying look, “Leave.”

Andy was up on his feet in a flashed and ran down the street, as far from Tony and Mr. Smiles as fast as he could.

Once Andy was gone from their sights Mr. Smiles turned back to Tony with his normal composure.

_**My, my, my, my, my oh my** _

“You alright, my dear?” he asked Tony.

Tony stared at the man for a moment before he realized that he was talking to him.

“Uh, yeah. I’m fine,” he told him

 _‘The fuck happened?’_ his mind panicked.

“I hope that awful brute didn’t hurt you? Terrible manners that one,” said Mr. Smiles.

“I said I’m alright. It wouldn’t be the first time my pop’s goons pushed me around like that. But that is the first time I didn’t think they would seriously hurt me,” ‘Or try to strangle me,’ he brought his hand up to his neck.

“Well, he’s gone now and hopefully won’t bother you again,” said Mr. Smiles.

Tony huffed, crossing his arms, “I highly doubt it.”

“Oh?”

Tony sighed, looking up to the man, “As soon as he sees my pop’s he’ll rat us out and tell him I’ve been out all night with you, a total stranger.”

_**And my daddy doesn’t know you, no** _

“I’m assuming from what I’ve seen tonight, your father doesn’t approve much of you,” said Mr. Smiles.

Tony’s silence was all he needed to know.

Sighing, Mr. Smiles gently place his hand on Tony’s lower back and smiled gently down at the boy, “Come on, l think we’ve wasted enough time here.”  
Tony nodded in agreement and let the man once again lead him home.

As soon as they crossed the street, Mr. Smiles asked something he’s been meaning to ask Tony.

“So,” he began, “Mr. Smiles?”

Tony turned red at the question, “Yeah that’s what I’ve been calling you since I don’t really know your name.”

Mr. Smiles laughed, “Well, I do say I approve of it if that makes you better.”

Tony smiled at hearing that.

“Since you gave that awful chap my fake name I’m assuming that you didn’t want him to know my real name, that it?”

“As much as I would love to know your real name, I think it’s best for your own safety that I don’t know it.”

“Fair enough.”

**_My, my, my, my, my oh my_ **  
**_(Oh my, my, my, my, my)_ **

Within five minutes or so, they finally returned back to Tony’s family restaurant.

“Here we are,” declared Mr. Smiles, “Safely returned home.”

“Yeah,” Tony looked up to the building and then turned to face the man, “Thanks for tonight. I… I really enjoyed it.”

“I’m glad to hear.”

“Believe it or not, that was perhaps the best birthday I ever had, I don’ remember having that much in a long time.”

“I to enjoying our evening together, a wonderful way to end my stay here in this fine city,” he declared.

Tony’s face fell, “You’re leaving.”  
“Afraid so, my train leaves tomorrow morning. It’s time I return home.”

_**My, my, my, my, my oh my** _  
_**(My, my, my, ohh)** _

Tony looked down at his feet, disappointed that the one decent guy that’s ever been nice to him was leaving.

A finger rested under his chin and lifted him up to see the smiling man, “Don’t be sad, dear. I’m sure we will see each other again someday. My work keeps me busy enough that I travel for it. And my colleagues are talking about having me return again to do some more work for them.”

Hearing that Tony couldn’t help but smile at the man.

“Now,” his hand dropped from Tony’s chin, “I must be going. It’s quite late and I just remembered I need to finish some business before I leave tomorrow morning. I wish you a happy birthday, Anthony. And hopefully our paths will cross again in the near future.

“Yeah,” Tony smiled, “I would like that.”

Mr. Smiles smile grew into an actually happy grin as he stepped away from Tony, waving goodbye to him as he disappeared into the night.

_**They say he likes a good time** _  
_**(My oh my)** _

* * *

Tony’s head hurt the next morning when the sun’s rays shined through the window. After three drinks last night, and being out for so long and getting little sleep, Tony was sure he must be suffering from a premature hangover. It wasn’t bad but it still wasn’t a fun feeling. He was grateful that it wasn’t a real hangover for he wasn’t sure how he could hide it from his parents. At least this he could hide.

Rolling out of bed Tony changed out of his pajamas and into his everyday slacks and a white button up shirt before he made the journey down stairs to get ready for the day. 

Pots and pans were banging together in the kitchen when he got downstairs, making Tony curious to who was up, and stuck his head into the kitchen to see who it is.

“Morning Tony!” Molly happily greeted when she saw him.

He winced a little bit at the loud cheerful greeting.

Molly noticed the wince, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just still groggy is all,” he mumbled, entering the kitchen, “Where’s ma?”

“Still sleeping. We got home pretty late last night, so I thought it would be best to let her sleep in while I get things ready,” Molly answered, “You got home late yourself with pops. When did you get home?”

Tony froze for a moment, “Umm, well Molls… you see-“

There was a knock on the front door of the restaurant, surprising the twins.

“Who’s here before opening hours?” Molly questioned as Tony moved to the front to answer the door.

Removing the deadbolt, and unlocking the door, Tony opened the door and looked out to see no one on their street. Frowning, Tony started to go back inside when he noticed something laying on ground at their front door. At his feet was a large brown paper package with a packing string tied around with an envelope tucked underneath it.

Curious, Tony picked up the package and moved back inside, locking the door behind him.

Moving to the closest table, Tony place the package down and pulled the envelope out that was tucked underneath the packing string and opened in.

_Dear Anthony,_  
_I’m happy to help turn your birthday around, and that you had a wonderful time out with me. But it would seem I have failed in the most important part of a birthday celebration._  
_It’s a little late but I hope that you will enjoy your birthday present._

_Happy birthday,_  
_Mr. Smiles_

Tony’s heart started racing as he reread the letter three times before turning his attention to the package in front of him. With care but haste, Tony pulled the strings off and unwrapped the package to see his present.

What he saw made his heart sore.

It was the pink coat he saw in the window display. The same one he was admiring before Andy came.

Carefully, Tony picked the coat up and gently rubbed his thumbs against the fur collar, discovering it was just as soft as it looked.

“What do you have their Tony?” Molly came up behind him to see the coat, “Oh! Is that for me?” she asked curious.

“Uh, no,” Tony gently placed the coat down, “It’s actually for me.”

She blinked, “For you?”

“Hey, Molls… If I tell you something you have to swear you won’t say a word to ma or pops,” said Tony.

“Of course, Tony. You can tell me anything,” she said.

He knew he could. He knew that whatever he told her, it would stay with her and only her. He could trust her with anything. And this was something that he’s been thinking about a lot last night after Mr. Smiles left, something that he has come to a realization after the events last night.

“I think…,” he hesitated, “That I may not like girls… I think I might like boys instead.”

Somehow, saying that out loud, to someone else other than himself, lifted a weight off his chest.   
Tony then quickly told Molly of the events of last night of how their pops dumped him at home as soon she and their mother left, Mr. Smiles finding him, the Speakeasy, the coat, the incident with Andy, and to Mr. Smiles escorting him home before he had to turned to where ever he came from. Molly remained silent during the whole story. Not saying a word as she let Tony tell his tale until he finally finished.

Molly didn’t say a word after Tony was finish, which made him started to feel nervous and scared that she may have found him disgusting and would rush upstairs to tattle on their parents. But instead Molly looked back at the coat and ran her fingers over the furry collar.

“It really is a beautiful coat,” she commented, staring at if for a minute before she picked it up and raised it up to Tony’s chest, as if he was wearing it almost, “It complements your coloring very well,” she smiled.

“Y-You think?” he shuttered.

“Tony,” she began and lowered the coat; “I love you no matter what. And if you do really like other boys, and from your story, that you have a crush on Mr. Smiles, seems to be proof enough,” he blushed at that, “So who am I to judge. You are my brother to matter what and I want to see you happy. No matter whom you love.”

To this day, if you asked, Tony did not start bursting into tears in front of his sister. Who would claim that Tony cried in front her and it was one of those ugly cries. He would deny it, even in death.

Tony pulled Molly into a hug and barred his face in her shoulder, “Thank you, Molls.”

She returned the hug happily and gently patted his back.

They hugged for another minute before they pulled away and Tony whipped his face with sleeve of his shirt.

“Now for this coat,” Molly grabbed the coat from the table, “I think it would be safer in my closet then in yours. I don’t want to think what pops would do if he found it in your closet.”

Tony nodded in agreement, “It’s probably a good idea.”

“And of course, when my ma and pops are gone then you can wear it as much as you want.” She smiled.

He chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speakeasy - Speakeasies, illegal taverns that sell alcoholic beverages, came to an all-time high during the Prohibition era in the United States from 1920 to 1933. These bars, which were also called blind pigs or blind tigers, were often operated by organized crime members.
> 
> Princess Kaiulani - While this cocktail was popularized and given its current name in the 1950s, the Royal Hawaiian first debuted in the 1920s under the name Princess Kaiulani. It’s one of the best tiki classics that doesn’t use rum. Instead, gin acts as the base for this cocktail of orgeat, fresh pineapple juice and lemon juice. It’s a simple, light tropical tipple that’s pleasantly drier than many tiki classics.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is end of the story. I was really suppose to be a one-shot, but it got so much bigger then I planned for it to be that I decided to break it down into three parts after I finished writing it. Mostly for my own sanity. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Angel finished his story, inspecting his perfectly manicured fingernails.

“Wow,” said Vaggie, her work completely forgotten on the table, “That’s some birthday.”

Angel shrugged, smiling, “It may not have been the perfect birthday but to me it was the best one I’ve ever had.”

“So did you ever see the guy again?” she asked, “Mr. Smiles?”

“When I was still alive? Nah. Never saw him again. But I still had the coat he gave me for my birthday up until the day I died,” he told her.

Vaggie chuckled, picking up her work for the evening, “Whole thing almost sounded like a cheesy love story if you ask me.”

“Hey, it may be a cheesy love story but it was my cheesy love story, I would have not traded it for the world,” confessed Angel.

“I’m sure your old man was thrilled with that when that asshole Andy ratted you out,” said Vaggie.

“Actually he didn’t.”

That caught Vaggie’s curiosity, “Don’t tell me the guy that tried to kill you had a change of heart? Or was he that scared of your knight in smiling armor?”

“Neither actually. Two days later, pops got word from his little mole in police station that they found Andy dead, and his mangled body in a dumpster about thirty minutes away from where I lived. From what I remember, from reading in the paper, it wasn’t pretty how he died,” said Angel.

“Well sounded like he deserved it at least,” she then cursed something in Spanish as she stood up, “I’m heading to bed.”

“Ah, so soon. You are no fun Vaggs,” Angel teased.

She rolled her eyes after gathering her work, “Some of us have actual work tomorrow.”

“Hey I have work tomorrow too. But you don’t see me pooping out so early in the evening,” said Angel

She snorted, “Whatever you want to call it.”

Vaggie moved to the staircase of the lobby before she stopped and glared at Angel Dust.

“Do not cause any trouble tonight, you hear me,” she threaten.

Angel rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah.”

“I mean it! And be back by curfew!” she continued.

“Fine, I’ll be back by curfew. Happy,” he said.

Vaggie glared at him for another minute before she turned and headed upstairs.

Angel chuckled in amusement at the girl’s short temper, and the tough front she always putting out. Well, considering Charlie’s bubbly and naïve personality, one of them as to be sure not to put up with anyone’s shit. How Vaggie handles Charlie’s nativity all the time he’ll never know.

“What’s so funny, dear?”

Angel looked up to the demon beside him to see Alastor before him. Like Angel, he wasn’t in his usual dapper clothes but dressed in a nice red button up shirt, with the two top buttons undone and his sleeve pushed back. He wore black slacks that Angel couldn’t help but admire how nicely they hug Alastor’s ass, and fluffy deer tail. 

“Well,” Angel smirked, standing up, “Don’t we look quite handsome tonight.”

Alastor smiled grew, “Well, I have to make sure I look just as well dress as my dancing partner.”

Angel giggled; taking note that Alastor also had his hair pulled back, making his deer ears and horns stand out more.

“We should be going if we want to make our dinner reservations,” said Alastor as he offered his arm to Angel.

Angel happily accepted the offer and wrapped his upper arms around Alastor’s arm as they head out of the hotel. Angel leaned closer into Alastor, making him tense for a second before he relaxed. It made Angel happy to see that Alastor was getting better of accepting Angel’s touches. 

They strolled down street and headed into the heart of Pentagram City, enjoying their stroll and the sight of lesser demons fleeing at the sight of the Radio Demon. Something that Angel began to enjoy seeing whenever he was out in public with Alastor, giving him a bit of a rush at seeing their fearful faces as they ran for their lives. Especially his ex-clients that think they can dare waltz right up to Angel to pay for his services. 

He left the sex business about a week and half ago, with the help of Alastor, that threaten Valentino to let Angel Dust go or risk of him being Alastor’s next guest on his show. Angel hasn’t told Charlie or Vaggie yet about the events, not finding the right time to do so, but mostly he and Alastor still want to enjoy a little privacy while they could. But after tonight, that will be gone once the people say them out together on their date. But it was alright, they knew, and they didn’t mind if people knew now. It wasn’t like they gave a fuck about other people’s opinion, especially since it was so easy to just make them another splatter mess on the walls.

Angel began to hum a song as he watched another few bottom dwellers flee for their lives.

“What are you singing, may I ask?” Alastor questioned.

“Just a tune I heard from Vaggie earlier. Brought back some happy memories,” Angel answered.

“Oh?”

“My sixteenth birthday, and how a handsome, dashing, older, gentlemen sweep me off my feet one night,” Angel leaned slowly into Alastor.

Alastor didn’t pull back from Angel, instead chuckled in amusement as he moved closer to Angel.

“Really now,” said Alastor.

“Oh yes. Quite the sweet talker too, knew how to get me all hot and bothered,” Angel fanned himself.

Alastor staggered a bit as a blush fell on his cheeks, making Angel laugh.

Quickly, Alastor regained his composer and coughed into his fist, “Yes, well… Quite the first impression then.”

Angel giggled, “But seriously. It was still the best night Al. And I just remembered that I never thanked you for that coat you gave me.”

“Think nothing of it dear. You admired it so much, and I haven’t given you a proper present yet so it was a perfect opportunity,” answered Alastor.

“Well, either way,” Angel kiss Alastor’s cheek, who didn’t flinch, and smiled a genuine smile, “Thank you for the gift, Mr. Smiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it folks! I hope you all like this story as much as I did! Please leave kudos and comments down below.
> 
> Find me on twitter, and catch some possibly early works there of more RadioDust before they come on Ao3
> 
> https://twitter.com/whitewinds2

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos!


End file.
